firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Fire of Pontypandy
The Great Fire of Pontypandy'' is a 60 minute movie that was made as part of the CGI series. It was released in 2009 in the UK and 2014 in the US. The film starred the cast of the CGI series. Summary Norman, Derek, Sarah, James, and Dilys go pioneering with Trevor Evans in the forest. Norman Price and his cousin, Derek, want a campfire to cook sausages and try to light a fire by rubbing sticks together. The trouble is, Dilys calls them away and the fire gets going without them realising it and the "Great Fire of PontyPandy" starts! Plot During a fierce storm, Charlie Jones is blown out of the lighthouse and left hanging from the balcony. Sam and Elvis are called and with a lot of effort, they save Charlie and help warn the ships about the rocks using Jupiter's headlights. One month later, Sam is rewarded with a medal for his actions. Chief Fire Officer Boyce, who is visiting from Newtown for the occasion, gives Sam a contract, offering him the position of Station Officer at Newtown on the new rapid response fire unit. Before Sam can sign it, he is called out to help Mike Flood who has fallen off the boathouse roof whilst fitting a weather vane. After saving Mike, Penny finds out about the job offer and says that Sam will be missed. Sam is also clearly worried about it. He then meets Trevor who is taking the Pontypandy Pioneers camping in the forest. Sam warns him that there can't be any campfires because the forest is too dry and is very hot. Meanwhile, Norman, Dilys and Derek are getting ready to go on the camping trip. Dilys has packed lots of things, but Trevor, who is in charge of the trip, says that they can't bring anything because the Pioneers are attempting to get their survivalist badges. As they leave, Norman takes a pack of sausages, not wanting to eat bugs and berries. Mandy is upset because Helen's ambulance won't star and misses the bus. Mandy then complains that Mike, who was supposed to fix the ambulance, is too busy to spend time with his family. Helen decides to take Mandy on foot, and she agrees. Helen and Mandy try to find the campsite when Helen suddenly steps in a mantrap that Trevor set up minutes earlier. Sam and Penny leave the station to rescue Helen, but as Elvis and Radar are already there, Helen is rescued. The rest set up the tents and go out, Norman and Derek get out the sausages and make a BBQ (ignoring the warnings that the forest is too dry to start fires). Dilys finds them and Norman and Derek complicatedly tells her that they were having a tinkle but Dilys fails to notice the fire. Meanwhile at the lighthouse, Mike Flood forgot his phone and hammer and locks himself in the lighthouse. Then he sees smoke coming from the forest and his mobile phone is locked outside the lighthouse. He uses the lighthouse to spell "FOREST FIRE" in Morse Code but actually spells "FOREST FIRT". Sam reads out the letters and Penny spots the smoke coming from the forest. They call Station Officer Steele to the forest. The campsite group smell the smoke and Dilys ends up leading them because Trevor is in complete panic. They then leave the campsite to get out of the forest. The fire reaches the campsite setting it on fire. Elvis and Radar find the group and Sam asks him if hes found them. Station Officer Steele arrives in Venus and Elvis can hear the siren so Sam tells him to gather everyone up and follow Venus' siren to get out of the forest before the fire engulfs the whole place. Tom Thomas attempts to dampen the forest down in his helicopter but has no effect so Station Officer Steele warns everyone that if they cannot contain the fire they will have to evacuate the town. Norman suggests that they should call other fire engines from Newtown, but Station Officer Steele tells him that they are too far away to get there in time and that the fire has completely cut them off, so they are now on their own. Sam suggests that everyone can help by flattening the grass at the edge of the forest and keep the heat down with the hoses to cut off the fires fuel supply. Then the fire reaches the edge of the forest and the 4 firefighters attack it but its no use. A branch then snaps and nearly injures Sam but luckily Elvis comes to the rescue and dives and pushes Sam out of the way. Station Officer Steele then tells everyone to retreat and to collect Chief fire officer Boyce and go straight to the harbour. They take 1 last look at the fire station and set off for the harbour. The vehicles drive to the harbour as Sam looks at the stormy clouds pleading them to come towards the fire. As the people are aboard Charlie's boat, the rain pours down and puts out the fire to everyone's delight. Then Radar finds the sausages from Norman's bag. Everyone is shocked, Station Officer Steele scolds Norman for setting the forest on fire and Dilys says that she will make sure Norman is properly dealt with. At the end of the movie, Elvis is awarded for saving Sam and the group, The Pontypandy pioneers are rewarded, except for Norman and Derek. Derek, angry at not getting a medal blames Norman for bringing sausages and setting the forest on fire while Norman blames Derek for wanting sausages. Mike finally makes time to spend with Helen and Mandy. Sam decides to reject the Chief's promotion and chooses to stay in Pontypandy because he sees the town needs him. The town has a huge party to celebrate.. "He's Our Friend" is the song at the end of the film Cast UK *Steven Kynman as Sam, Elvis, Norman, James, Derek and Charlie *David Carling as Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Trevor, Tom and Mike *Su Douglas as Dilys, Mandy and Helen *Tegwen Tucker as Penny, Sarah and Bronwyn US *Andrew Hodwitz as Sam and Elvis *Jonah Ain as James *Margaret Brock as Bronwyn *Lily Cassano as Sarah and Mandy *Jacob James as Charlie *Scott Lancastle as Mike *Ashley Magwood as Penny *Joe Marth as Dept Fire Chief Boyce *Dave Pender as Fire Captain Steele *Mike Pongracz as Trevor *Becky Shrimpton as Helen *Sarah Lynn Strange as Dilys *Carter Treneer as Norman and Derek *David Carling as Tom Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Trevor Evans *Dilys Price *Norman Price *Derek Price *Sarah and James *Bronwyn Jones *Charlie Jones *Mandy Flood *Mike Flood *Helen Flood *Tom Thomas *Radar *Lion *Woolly *Lambykins Character Introduced *Chief Fire Officer Boyce Vehicles * Jupiter * Venus * Wallaby 1 * Neptune * Trevor's Bus * Charlie's Fishing Boat * Mike's Van * The Skiff * Nurse Flood's Car * Rapid Response Unit (''mentioned) Trivia *This special introduces Chief Fire Officer Boyce to the series. *It has been established that Station Officer Steele's first name is Basil such as in (Telly Trouble) but at least two times, Chief Fire Officer Boyce refers to him as Norris. *This is the last time in which Steven Kynman voices James. John Hasler took over the role since Series 8. *This special marks the first (and so far only) time a fire has been deemed “out of control” in the entire series. Gallery GreatFire2.jpg File:81311CA7-A0A4-424C-9A14-9C527B999E4A.png|Sam communicating with Wallaby 1 File:Imageorw.jpg|Radar leaps onto Elvis File:20D495BC-DD6F-4BAD-B746-A9A7C98595D1.png|Boyce & Steele pondering about the situation File:Imageessfabb.jpg|Elvis pushes Sam out of the way Dilys furious at Norman for causing the fire.JPG|Dilys angry Norman look up at Dilys in shame.JPG|Norman & Derek ashamed IMG_0340.JPG|US DVD Cover File:TheGreatFireofPontypandyComingSoonToDVDendboard.JPG Video Category:Fireman Sam Topics Category:Films Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:DVD Releases Category:Episodes Category:CGI Episodes